Portable electronic devices can be attached to users' articles of clothing using clips. Attached in this manner, the devices can be positioned in close proximity to the users for immediate use when needed. Another reason for using a clip as such is to allow both hands of a user to be free to perform other functions. For example, a communication radio attached by a clip to a waist belt allows the user of the communication radio to use his hands for other purposes.
A clip typically includes a retaining feature to prevent accidental detachment of, for example, the communication radio from the waist belt. The retaining feature is commonly formed by shaping part of the clip to hook or grip the waist belt.
However, having a clip that attaches securely to a waist belt can be a problem when immediate use of a portable electronic device is needed. For example, a user may find it difficult to detach a communication radio to respond in time to a communication call. As a result, a repeat transmission of the communication call may be made by a caller thinking that the communication call was not received. Furthermore, frequent attachment and detachment of the portable electronic device having a conventional clip as described above can cause damage to the article of clothing.
To overcome these problems, some clips include what is commonly referred to as a holster to hold a portable electronic device. Typically, the holster has an opening on a top surface for inserting or removing the portable electronic device mounted within. However, dismounting the portable electronic device requires a lifting motion at an awkward angle that is uncomfortable most users. This again can slow down such users in responding to a need to use the portable electronic device quickly.